A typical project performed by an enterprise (e.g., company, educational organization, government agency, etc.) can include a number of diverse functions performed by different personnel in the organization. For example, in the hydrocarbon-development or production industry, the main functions of a project can involve subterranean surveying (to survey subterranean structures to determine whether the subterranean structures contain hydrocarbon reservoirs), civil engineering (to build infrastructure such as roads), well drilling (to drill one or more wells to enable the production of hydrocarbons), well completion (to install completions equipment into wells to enable production of hydrocarbons), well production (to produce hydrocarbons to the earth surface), and so forth.
Project planning and management for a project that includes multiple functions (and many activities associated with such functions) can be complex. Project planning and management can include the following components: definition of the scope of the project, scheduling, risk analysis, management of human resources, finance, and communications. Conventional project planning and management techniques do not provide efficient integration of the various project planning and management components, which can lead to reduced efficiency and increased costs.